Eleven going on twelve
by iluvzuzu
Summary: This is a rather lovely collection of short stories that were concieved in various places about when Fang was eleven and of course the rest of them are there too, but it's in Fang's POV... semi faxness... cause they're little... so there isn't much fax.
1. The Spot you Kissed me

**All righty now. Here is one of the random stories that I wrote under my covers with a book light when my parents thought I was sleeping. It's actually a small collection of stories from when Fang was eleven (it's in his POV). So, here is the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except my pillow that I have named Fang II. Yeah, it's weird. Deal with it. We were all on a bus and it was 3 in the morning and Demetri wanted me to name it Alfonzo, so I named it Fang II. **

…The spot you kissed me…

There was definitely something special about Max. Although she was tall, she seemed so small, so delicate. Even when she was fighting, she was beautiful.

I smoothed Max's hair against her forehead. She stirred, but stayed asleep against my chest. Jeb reached out to take her from me, but I shook me head. _I_ wanted to carry her.

"She's heavier than she looks," Jeb warned me. He turned to pick up Angel in one arm and Gazzy in the other. Iggy had already taken Nudge upstairs and shut his door just after I passed it with Max asleep in my arms. I lay Max on her bed and put the covers over her. I gently brushed my lips to her forehead.

"Night, Max," I whispered. As I left the room, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max reach up and touch the spot on her head where I had kissed her. As I shut the door, I saw her smile.

**Sorry it was so short. It looks longer on paper. Okay, so you don't have to review this. Not at all do you have to review this. But unless you want me to go stark raving mad, I suggest you review. But that's only if you don't want me to be committed to a madhouse. Oh, who am I kidding? Please review! I beg you!!!!!!! **


	2. Truth and Trust

**And here I go again. I wrote this one while the guidance councilors were explaining to us all why high school is important. To this day I have no idea why high school is important. However, I do have a good fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: Lessee… +looks through pockets+**

**Nope. I don't own anything, or anyone for that matter. If I owned Fang, there would be many things I could do. But I don't. So I can't. And, no, you don't want to know.**

…Truth and Trust…

The rain beat down hard on the window. Angel, who was only three, had mastered and was currently playing a clapping game with Nudge by the fireplace. Iggy was teaching Gazzy how to light matches. The five-year-old was laughing his head off and throwing lit matches out the window into puddles to make them 'sizzle'. Max and I sat side by side on the couch. Not speaking, not looking at each other, just sitting. It was a little boring, so I looked over at Max. She was sitting with her feet up in front of her, arms around her legs and her chin resting on one knee. Max noticed that I was watching her.

"Fang?" She whispered. I turned to show her that I was listening. "Follow me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I followed her into her bedroom. Without turning the light on, Max closed the door. She pulled me into her closet. Pushing away clothes, she pulled me towards a slim door that I hadn't noticed before. Max opened it. Behind the door, there was a tight, spiraling staircase that led upward.

"Come on," She whispered. Cautiously, I followed close behind her. Then, we reached the top.

It was an attic. The only things in it were the small chair and pillow that I realized had once been in Max's room. "Whoa," I said quietly. "Does Jeb know about this place?"

"If he does, he doesn't act like it. He never comes up here." She replied. Max sat on the floor and held the pillow in her lap.

"So, we're the only ones who know about it?" I asked.

"Yes," Max gave a tiny smile. I felt special to know that she had chosen to show me her secret hiding place. "Let's do something. Play a game."

"Like what?" I asked.

Max shrugged. "Truth or dare?"

"Fine," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Who is your favorite person in this house?" I asked. I figured probably Jeb. Jeb was like Max's father. Like a father to all of us. She loved him a lot.

"You," she said after about a second. I blinked. She smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," last time I picked dare, they made me fly around in my underwear.

"Who is your best friend?" She asked me. I took her hands in mine and intertwined our fingers together.

"You're my best friend," I told her.

"You are too," she said.

"I can always trust you, even when I can't trust anyone else," I said.

"You're always with me when I need you," Max whispered.

"Max? Fang?" Jeb banged on Max's door so far below us. With frightened looks at each other, we raced down the stairs and out through the closet. Max and I burst through her bedroom door to find a startled Jeb waiting for us.

"Yes?" Max asked innocently.

"Dinner," Jeb said, starting back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I won't tell anyone about that place," I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

"I know you won't." Max muttered back. "I trust you, remember?"

"I'll never forget it."

**Yeah! That was so cool!!! Wasn't it? I liked it… review if you don't want me to end up in an insane asylum!!!**

**iluvzuzu**


	3. Capture my heart

…Capture my Heart…

"Attack!" I shouted. Me, Max, and Iggy darted forward and ran like crazy to the other side of the line. Iggy made his way through the field, dodging everything that came in his way, almost as though he could see it. Angel ran after him. Nudge was tailing me close behind, and Max darted for the tiny handkerchief at the opposite end of the meadow. Gazzy quickly shot for the bit of cloth that was at our end of the grass.  
Playing capture the flag in this family was always a bit odd. For one thing, we always had odd teams if Jeb was playing. Usually, we substituted because Angel and Gazzy couldn't always play for very long. They were so little, so usually Angel and Gazzy would start out, then Jeb would go in for Angel, and then Gazzy would go out and Angel would come back in and so on.  
For another thing, we started out having a "no flying" rule, but it always ended up getting broken somehow. I was usually the one to break it. I loved flying at the time that we would always go down to the meadow. Just after dinner in the summertime. The sun would just barely be going down and the cicadas would just be beginning their chirping. There would be a warm breeze and the fading sun would make my feathers shine purple.  
I spread out my dark wings and dashed after Gazzy. Just before he could grab the flag, I tagged him. "Off to jail, Gasser," I said arrogantly.  
"Not for long," he grumbled. The Gasman walked over to the tree stump we had designated to be the jail. I flew past Max, who was now in the air, and she slapped me a high five. My hand tingled from the sudden, tough contact.  
"Fang!" Iggy shouted. He had just narrowly escaped being tagged by Angel. "Get the flag!"  
I flew as fast as I could towards the small blue cloth. Then- "Gotcha!" Jeb jumped in the air and touched my shoe. Crap! I sullenly flew to jail. I realized that Nudge had freed Gazzy when I wasn't looking, and Gazzy had gone out for Jeb. Little Angel was still in the game. Iggy got tagged by Nudge, so we were both trapped in jail.  
"Go Max!" I shouted. She turned and winked at me. I felt the blood rise in my cheeks and I felt a strange jolt in my stomach. I made it go away by breathing in the smell of the clean, dewy, summer air. Everyone on the opposing team was too busy trying to catch Max to pay any attention to our unguarded flag. The sky was darkening. Max came towards us and freed us both from jail.  
"Thank you," I told her softly. Max shrugged and I could have sworn I'd seen a tiny flush in her cheeks.  
"Let's go," She said dead seriously. All three of us burst out laughing and flew quickly to the small blue handkerchief.  
"One," Iggy said.  
"Two," Max said.  
"Three!" I shouted. We all grabbed the flag at once and held it up in the air.  
"Yeah!" Max yelled. She and Iggy slapped high fives. Iggy turned to me and held up his hand. I slapped it hard.  
"Great job, Ig," I told him. Max turned to me and the fading sun behind her illuminated her body so that, with wings outstretched, she looked like an angel. "Good flying," I said. Max was probably the best flyer out of all of us.  
"You're better at it," she said. I shook my head. "Yeah-huh, you could sneak up behind anyone in the air, they'd never hear you coming." I heard Jeb congratulating Iggy and telling the smaller kids that they would beat us eventually.  
I walked back to the house with Max next to me the whole way. We didn't talk. We didn't need to. I could always tell what Max wanted to say but couldn't. Admittedly, it had been becoming more difficult recently. Teenage girl hormones, I expect. Always difficult to figure out. But right now, I could read her face clear as crystal.  
Fang, never ever leave me. I need you. We're a team. Don't ever let me go.  
And I knew she could read my face too.  
I couldn't if I thought I'd wanted to. You're my best friend.  
And there was more to it than that. So much more, in fact, that I knew even Max couldn't understand what it was. I could barely understand it myself. But when I looked at her, in the last wisps of sunlight, and the outline of her hair glittered in the fading golden light, it hit me.  
We all may have captured the flag…

But Maximum Ride had captured my heart.


End file.
